


His Slow Smile

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Scars, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Northman drabbles.  Various partners.  Originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_robotlauren asked: Eric/Claude; Claude shows Eric his scars from the Fae War_

Eric’s skin was smooth and flawless even though he’d fought many battles before he’d been turned, so Claude’s scars from the Fae War fascinated him. With the flickering light from the fireplace playing across Claude’s skin, the raised, pale mark on Claude’s abdomen seemed alive. He imagined Claude fierce in battle, ruining each one of his enemies even with that sweet blood trailing down his skin toward his groin; the thought made Eric’s cock hard.

His fangs pressed urgently against his gums, begging for a taste of the fairy’s captivating flesh, but Claude only allowed the touch of Eric’s tongue across the smooth line, knowing _exactly_ how to push each one of the Viking’s buttons. The faint taste of Fae was all Eric could take, and he held Claude down forcefully while he sucked him off, a few fingers still trailing across the scar.


	2. Chapter 2

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Eric/Claude, blindfold_

“Every time you take it off, I will pop away so you might as well leave it on,” Claude said, knowing exactly how to get the Viking to bend to his wishes; Claude had secretly been wanting an extra hard fuck and he was quite sure this was the way to get it.

Eric’s lip curled off his fangs in a quiet snarl, but he complied, tying the blindfold over his own eyes. His already keen senses were amplified ten-fold: he heard the faintest rustle of Claude’s clothes as they puddled on the floor and felt the gentlest of movement of the air as Claude moved around Eric’s already naked and prone form. He strained to hear more, to feel more… then, Claude popped away and back again, suddenly filling himself with Eric’s cock and forcing a roar from the Viking as his senses overloaded. Between Claude’s mouthwatering scent and the sensation of his hot ass around his cock, Eric wildly fucked the fairy, thrusting into him in a blur, exactly the way Claude had wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: true blood, eric/sam_

Sam was carrying a bottle of whiskey when he rounded the corner into his office; this day had been too fucking long and Sam needed something to unwind.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Sam said, exasperated, when he found his uninvited guest lounging back in his chair like he was the one that owned Merlotte’s.

A slow smile bloomed across Eric’s lips, and in a blink he was in Sam’s face, pressing against him and unwinding Sam’s fingers from the neck of the bottle.  Sam didn’t have the energy to protest very hard, but he did give one good shove to Eric’s chest, pushing him up against the edge of Sam’s desk, making him sit back so Sam had the height advantage.

They didn’t talk.  It was all teeth and tongues, nips to each other’s flesh, and hands pumping on each other’s cocks; Sam grunted when he came, and growled, “Now get the fuck out.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: AlcidexEric Fight for dominance; there is nothing better than hate sex with your enemy_

Alcide bared his teeth, the muscles of his chest rippling under his vibrating growls as he pushed Eric to the ground with a great thud.  His thighs bulged under the tight denim of his jeans, the seams snapping with each throw, each roll, each crushing grasp; his cock strained against the zipper as Eric changed tacks, forcing a knee between Alcide’s legs and moving his hips to frot hard against him.  Alcide’s pupils blew wide, leaving only the thinnest ring of color as he bore down on Eric’s cock too; he exhaled hard through his nose as Eric took the upper hand, flipping them, pinning him until he submitted.  Eric’s fangs snapped down, glinting bone white in the moonlight, and Alcide felt every pulse of his heart as Eric’s cool hand slipped between them and lowered his zipper.  


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: True Blood ; Alcide Herveaux/Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse ; bottom!Jason_

Alcide was hotter ‘n a whorehouse on payday, and Eric felt like the inside of Gran’s chest freezer.  Both of ‘em pistoned into Jason, stretching him past the point of sanity ‘til all he could do was hang on for dear life and try to remember to breathe.  

This all started with the three of them all yellin’ at each other about Sook; hell if Jason knew how it had turned into him taking the both of ‘em on the couch in Eric’s office.  He was pretty fucking sure it had a whole lot to do with their blood runnin’ high and a little too much testosterone making his jeans feel tighter than usual as he held his own between these two giant fuckers.  It’d seemed like a good idea at the time to grab both their shirts and yank; Jason just hadn’t expected them to rip, leaving their chests exposed and way too appealing for a Southern boy to resist.  He pulled off his own shirt and stood feet wide, makin’ a “come on, I can take ya” gesture with his hands… and, shit, did he ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: eric/lafayette, rough sex_

Lafayette felt his eyes rolling back as Eric pummeled into him, a drop of V on his tongue and Eric’s crazy fine body cold above him.  His huge, pale hand pulled at Lafayette’s hair and made Lafayette’s neck arch, his ass open wider to take every hard inch.  He knew he was gon’ get bitten, he knew it like he’d made the decision himself, and he fuckin’ hoped it’d feel like he’d heard it could, like an orgasm in yo’ blood, pulsing with your heartbeat hard enough to make you feel like heaven had muthafuckin’ bongo drums.  

Eric growled and snapped his hips harder, deeper, faster until Lafayette’s cock was leaking precome and his ass was screaming with the pain-pleasure-Jesus-Mary-Jehovah-fuck!  When Eric’s fangs pierced Lafayette’s shoulder, all he could do was scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: eric/bill/roman; dom!roman & sub!eric & sub!bill_

Roman fingered the remote control that he’d demanded from Molly, looming above them where they knelt on the hard floor, shirtless save for the harnesses that gave them no choice in the matter.  
  
“You two are disappointments,” Roman hissed.  “I should stake you now for your incompetence.”    
  
Eric stifled an eyeroll when Bill had the audacity to bow his head and simper, “There must be some way we can make it up to you.”  He added “sir” a few beats later when Roman’s eyes drilled into him, but the look was heated in a way that sent an unexpected prickle of lust down Eric’s spine.    
  
“Yes,” Roman said, the word rolling off of his tongue profanely, a command and a curse at the same time.  His groin was nearly in Bill’s face, his erection prominent under his trousers, and Bill looked up at him through his eyelashes coquettishly; Bill let his lips drop open… Eric had to admit he was increasingly impressed by Bill’s mercurial tactics, and right now the sight of Roman unzipping and proffering his reddened cock to Bill’s waiting mouth was enough to make Eric shift on his knees.  This was barely a punishment.    
  
It was though Roman read Eric’s thoughts.  “You too, Mr. Northman.  I’ve heard about you.”  The drag of Bill’s tongue along his as they sucked Roman together made Eric’s cock throb for attention that Roman was unlikely to bestow upon him, but maybe Bill could be convinced there was something to gain…  


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse/Roman Zimojic * dom!Roman_

“I do love blondes,” Roman sneered, trailing the riding crop along Eric’s shoulders and then Jason’s as they knelt before him with their hands bound.  “There’s something so… _simple_ about them.”

Jason felt the rumble of Eric’s insubordinate growl before it exploded into the room, and he felt the zip of Roman’s hand through the air as he slapped Eric’s cheek.  Eric’s face whipped to face Jason, and the smirk played at Eric’s lips like he wanted this all along, like he wanted Roman to make them fight and struggle while he fucked them.  

Jason couldn’t help it; the sight of Eric baiting Roman like he was a nightcrawler on a hook was making Jason’s dick stand up, ‘cause he kinda wanted to feel that little whip hit him while he had Roman’s dick up his ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dubcon

_Anonymous asked: Eric/Lafayette/Jason, first time!Jason, Jason is willing to go further than dancing in a George Bush mask on webcam for V, and Lafayette and Eric are more than happy to oblige him._

Lafayette didn’t know if he should be shakin’ in his shoes or fanning himself; Jason came over lookin’ for some V, but Eric was here makin’ Lafayette his drug dealing bitch… again. For real, Lafayette was sure that Eric was gonna slaughter Jason in his living room when he showed up all blond and dumb and straight up asking for V, but instead he said Jason better get on his knees and make himself fuckin’ useful.

Useful, it turned out, was nekkid ass high and blushin’ pinker than rhubarb jam while Eric relaxed on Lafayette’s couch like this kinda show was completely normal. Fuck, maybe it _was_ normal for a 1000 year old motherfuckin’ vampire, but it ain’t too normal for Lafayette’s living room; still, that puckering hole…

“Spread wider,” Eric said with a low voice, and Jason’s hands tentatively came up to his cheeks; he was bitin’ at his lower lip and his eyes were like pie plates. “You,” Eric said to Lafayette and then gestured at Jason; Eric’s eyebrow went up for emphasis when Lafayette hesitated.

It was Jason’s hardening dick hanging between his thighs that finally got Lafayette moving down to the floor and pushing his tongue against Jason’s hole. Turns out that that boy ain’t as straight as he claimin’ to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Incest themes

_Anonymous asked: sookie is watching how jason getting fucked real hard by eric and finally sookie joins in as a little fuckslave for eric._

She felt her moisture beginning to coat her inner thighs, turned on enough to almost forget she was wearing a metal collar chained to the basement’s post; a finger pressed to her clit made her gasp with the tempting flare of sensation.  But she wanted it to be Eric that made her feel that… she watched his cock fucking into Jason, a blur of need and beauty, Jason’s face a mask of pained pleasure where Eric had him over a narrow table.  

“I want—” she started, but her voice was soft with uncharacteristic timidity (it’s not like she was always going around asking for men to do nasty things to her).  “Eric, please…”

He froze, leaving Jason a panting, sweating mess.  “Please,  _master_ ,” he corrected, pulling on her chain and laying her across the table next to Jason.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Eric found Bill and Sookie on the floor and joins them_

“My, my, my,” Eric drawled, leaning against the door to Sookie’s sitting room with an interested expression on his face; his fangs were already down, and Sookie certainly didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that he liked what he saw.

She pushed herself to a sitting position — not that she stopped rocking on Bill’s length — and gave Eric a raised eyebrow that said, “Well, don’t just stand there.”  She tweaked her own nipples for good measure, and Eric was naked, pressed against her back in a blink.  His gracious plenty pressing against her other entrance sent a nervous shiver through her, but the feeling of Bill’s fangs at her wrist and Eric’s scraping along the line of her shoulder left her open to both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Eric/Sookie (Eric/Godric), she makes him feel alive in ways even his maker couldn’t_

When Eric was a young man, he could have any woman he set his desire upon; it was the privilege of being a King’s son, and he charmed his way through his village and most of those nearby. When Eric was made vampire, Godric showed him the ways of the world in many things including, Eric realized much, much later — too late, perhaps — what it meant to love.

However, when Eric met Sookie Stackhouse, he finally met a challenge: a woman who had no regard for his power, who could be maddeningly fickle, and who Eric couldn’t glamour. He wanted her so deeply his blood ached with it, until he forgot everything.

Only then did she wrapped herself around him, thighs clenching as her orgasm swept through her, and to his marrow, all Eric wanted was to stay this way forever — alive in the heat of her embrace, basking in this purity of emotion.


End file.
